Shadows of a Past
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Dean takes a few minutes to figure out exactly who his father is with the unlikely help of The Bloody Baron. Might be a one-shot, might be a story.
1. Chapter 1

**I realize that I haven't written a "Dean Thomas self discovery" story. I should've written one a while ago, oh well here it is. :)**

**Warnings: None.**

* * *

><p>Dean learned more about his father in the past week than he's learned in the past seventeen years. Sure, he'd known that his dad left his mum when he was only a few months old and that Gregory Thomas was his stepfather, but he hadn't known that his father wasn't the dead beat his mother claimed him to be.<p>

He'd never felt the need to look through trophy cases, or old Hogwarts yearbooks to find his father, but the war made him see things differently. After being caught and taken to Malfoy Manor, a few drunken Death Eaters let it slip that he looked like a young bloke they'd gone to school with by the name of David Scott. Dean hadn't thought much of it then, he was still trying to recover from the barrage of Cruciatus curses he'd received, but when he returned to Hogwarts the name 'David Scott' began to ring bells. He figured he could multitask, he could help Harry find whatever-the-hell he was looking for and also find some information about David Scott before the inevitable happened. Dean refused to die before he investigated a little, sure now wasn't the time to become a detective, but it was something he needed to know. He rushed away from all of the frantic students and into the library, nearly tripping over Colin Creevey, who thought he could jump over Dean's long legs. "Where to start?" Dean muttered to himself.

The reference section seemed to be a good place to start, he began his search, starting with a yearbook from 1975 and began thumbing through it. First he looked through the Gryffindor house, pausing to look at Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter, he then continued on through Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Dean's stomach clenched when he got to the Slytherin section of the book, there was no way in the world his father was a Slytherin. He held his breath as he searched through the 'S' section and found David Scott. David was the spitting image of Dean, except for the long, black dreadlocks and mischievous smile that adorned his face. Dean closed the book suddenly and took a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Ahh, so you've found him." A voice chuckled, causing him to jump.

Dean turned to see The Bloody Baron floating behind him with what looked like, a smirk on his face. Dean had never once had a conversation with the ghost before and wondered how he knew what he was looking for or why he was even looking for it. "I knew who you were as soon as you walked into the Great Hall six years ago, you look just like him. I was surprised when you weren't sorted into Slytherin, though I was told by the sorting hat that he had considered it. I suppose your mother had something to do with your upbringing which meant that things could've..." The Baron's voice trailed off when he noticed Dean's bewildered expression.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." The Baron chuckled.

* * *

><p>September 1st, 1971<p>

Minerva McGonagall sighed as she tried to settle down the new batch of first years, so she could get them sorted, fed, and in bed as soon as possible. She managed to get the more rowdy of the first years out of the way, thank Merlin, but she still had a few more to go. "David Scott." She called.

David was a short, brown skinned boy, with short dreadlocks, large honey brown eyes, and a mischievous smile that would make Peeves quiver. He sat on the stool and as soon as the sorting hat was placed on his head it gave a loud chuckle, "Another Scott eh? Thought they would've banned your lot from the school."

David smiled proudly, his family's reputation wasn't one to mess with. "They'll be happy to know that they can add another _elite_ wizard tot he family. Slytherin!" The hat shouted, causing the Slytherin table to erupt into cheers.

The new Slythern jumped off of the stool and ran over to his older sister, Katherine Scott who ruffled his hair and smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Dean looked at the Bloody Baron in awe before opening his mouth to ask a question, "What happened to the Scott family? Are they still around?" He asked, wondering why his mother never let him meet his paternal family.<p>

"The Scotts were a pure blood family, they had a lot of pull in the magical world. They were up there with the Blacks and the Malfoy families...After David was killed his mother and father soon followed. Katherine visited the school about a year before you came inquiring about David's son, but of course you weren't here yet. She was upset, she wanted to know if Albus knew anything about you, but of course he didn't as he doesn't handle registration and the only child he was worried about at the time was Harry Potter. When you finally arrived I expected Katherine to come back but she didn't, I don't know what happened to her actually." The Baron said thoughtfully.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but a large explosion shook the school. "Well, you can't stay here Mr. Thomas, you have a battle to fight." The old ghost said with a wry smile.

Dean nodded and glanced at the ghost, "Thank you." he said, as he ran out of the library.

The Bloody Baron chuckled softly and began searching through the castle for Peeves, they had a war to win.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm changing the end of the battle to fit the story and there is not a thing you can do to stop me. =P**

**I wrote this while waiting for Pottermore, it helped me stay awake and I am eternally grateful to it.**

**Warnings: None.**

* * *

><p>Dean had never been more frightened in his life. Was Harry actually dead? He glanced warily at the seemingly lifeless body in Hagrid's arms and the smiles on the faces of the Death Eaters. His eyes roamed the crowd of black clad wizards and witches and he felt disgusted that they would be the ones running the Wizarding world. Voldemort's loud cackle, interrupted Dean's thoughts and he looked up at the snake himself.<p>

"Harry Potter is dead!" He laughed loudly.

His followers laughed with him and Dean clenched his teeth in anger. How dare they celebrate over the death of a child!

"Draco! Come here boy!" Voldemort yelled.

Dean cringed at the yellowed, jagged teeth of the monster that stood in front of him. Draco Malfoy stumbled out of the crowd and walked towards the snake and his followers. Voldemort wrapped his long arms around Draco and chuckled, he then let him go and looked at the crowd with an eager expression. "You can either join me, or perish in front of your friends." He hissed.

When no one moved an inch he laughed in triumph and scanned the crowd of Hogwarts students and teachers. "I want all of the muggle borns to step up," He said as he began pacing as more ideas came to his head, "Now! Hurry! Step up!" He yelled.

The muggle born students slowly stepped up a few glancing at Dean with bewildered expressions. Dean stood his ground, he knew where we came from, he knew his father was David Scott of the prestigious Scott family. Before Dean could even blink a pair of hands pushed him into the crowd of muggle borns, causing him to fall on his knees in front of the Dark Lord himself. The man chuckled and grabbed Dean's arm, his lifted him up roughly and looked into his eyes. "Well why are you here? I know a Scott when I see one, funny you're on the Hogwarts side, remember where your loyalties lie." Voldemort hissed, flinging Dean behind him and into the arms of two unknown Death Eaters.

Dean cursed whoever pushed him into the muggle born crowd and hoped they caught a bat bogey hex. "I knew it." a voice whispered in his ear.

Dean turned his head and saw a dark skinned man, with long dreadlocks, dark brown eyes, and a familiar face. "You look just like David." he chuckled.

Dean wanted him to say more but a series of a events happened before he could get anymore information out of him. Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms, The Malfoys ran off, and Harry and Voldemort began dueling. No one moved, they all watched in awe as the green and red lights fought for dominance over each other. Dean felt someone else grab his arm and felt himself being pulled from his spot near the battle. Everything was a blur, all he heard was a loud "whoosh!" and finally had feeling in my legs again. Dean looked around and found himself in the Forbidden Forest with the Death Eater that resembled his father. "Katherine talked about you for years, she knew you existed." He said with a light smile.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, not even worried that he was with a Death Eater or that he didn't know the final outcome of the battle.

"Riley Scott, your uncle." He said with a light smile.

"What happened to him? The family? Katherine?" Dean asked frantically.

He finally had a source of information and he needed to know everything. "David met your mother, they had you, and Voldemort came to him personally to ask him to join his followers. He declined and was killed. Our father died a few months later, couldn't seem to be able to handle his youngest son dying. Our mother and Katherine searched for you until mom died. Katherine went to the states to teach at the Salem Witches Institute." He explained.

"Wait until I firecall her." He said with a faint smile.

"How are you going to get out of here? If Voldemort loses they'll send you straight to Azkaban." Dean said with his eyebrow raised.

Riley laughed loudly, "I'm a Scott, we always get out of sticky situations. Why do you think we're all Slytherins? Well besides you." He said. "Your mother raised you well Dean."

Dean frowned, "How did you know my name?" he asked him.

"Our great, great grandfather's name was Dean Alexander Scott. David always said he'd name his first son after him. I think he always knew he was going to die early, he wanted to give you a name that you could easily find in the Hogwarts archives." Riley explained, thoughtfully.

"But I wasn't sorted into Slytherin and my mother changed my last name when my stepfather adopted me. The Bloody Baron told me that the sorting hat thought about putting me in Slytherin, had I been sorted into that house and my mother never changed my name maybe I would've known..." Dean's voice trailed off as he thought of the possibilities.

Riley laughed, "All of this 'what if' and 'could have', 'should have', 'would have' won't get you anywhere. The fact of the matter is that you know now, that's all David would've wanted. If you want to meet the remaining family you're welcome to. You have a few cousins, Katherine's kids are in the states of course, I have a son...not to sure where he is right now. I hoped I'd see him in that crowd at Hogwarts but no such luck..." His voice trailed off and he smiled a little.

"The extended family has mostly moved to France, sent their daughters to Beauxbatons and their sons up north to Durmstrang. S'pose they don't want anything to do with Hogwarts anymore, figured Dumbledore would abandon their children like they abandoned David."

Dean's eyes widened, "What do you mean Dumbledore gave up on him?" He asked.

"Dumbledore had one agenda and one agenda only and that was Harry Potter. Damn any of his old students getting into grave danger and dying." Riley said seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm taking so many liberties here, I promise not to go overboard...but knowing me I probably will anyway. The explanations rock though, I'll give myself that.**

**In other news, I got into Pottermore and I feel victorious about everything...then I crashed after being up so late and slept all day. Oh well, still feeling victorious. **

**Warnings: None...okay maybe one. This is completely non canon and J.K would probably tie me to a pole and let people tar and feather me for even coming up with this. My Fanon is out of control.**

* * *

><p>Riley kicked a stick and looked up at his nephew, he wondered is he should tell him about the headmaster he trusted with his life until the day the old man met his own demise. The desperate look in the boy's eyes reminded him of David in so many ways. He remembered David telling him to look after Carla and Dean before apparating to Merlin-knows-where and getting killed by the Dark Lord.<p>

"Our family is a Pure Blood Slytherin family, we were being watched closely by a lot of people. You probably were too until Dumbledore figured out you had no idea who we were," Riley paused for a second, "You ever talked to a snake before?" he asked Dean.

Dean froze for a moment before looking at his uncle warily, "Once... I _can_ understand them. I wasn't stupid enough to go talking to snakes at school. Even if I was raised to believe I was muggle born, I still did my research. Parselmouths aren't exactly accepted around here." He said.

Riley nodded, "Dumbledore knew which is why he allowed David to be killed."

"He didn't protect him because he could talk to snakes?" Dean questioned, not believing his ears.

"Voldemort wanted not only pure bloods and half bloods he wanted family members; direct descendants of old Salazar himself." Riley explained.

He examined his nephew's shocked expression and rolled his eyes, "Don't give me that look, most Pure Blood families are related Dean. Most of them would inbreed just to keep the blood pure, hence the name. You thought the color of our skin gave made us exempt?" He laughed.

Dean said nothing, his head was beginning to hurt from all of the information he was receiving he didn't know if he wanted to know anymore. "I have a question for you Dean." Riley said suddenly.

"Yes?" Dean questioned.

"What happened the first time you spoke Parseltounge?" He asked.

"I was outside playing with two of my younger sisters when we found a little grass snake hiding out in one of mum's flower pots. My sister's scared it when they began screaming so I tried to calm it down. I didn't know I was speaking another language at the time, but mum did have a field day yelling at me. She didn't know what to make of me at that point." Dean almost chuckled but remembered the scared look on his mother's face.

"She knew." Riley mused.

Dean's head snapped toward his uncle and his eyes widened, "What?"

"She had to know, she'd heard David speak Parseltongue before. Carla wasn't a stupid woman, she recognized the sounds you were making." Riley surmised.

"Then why didn't she tell me?" Dean whispered.

"David might have told her not to, or she just decided that you didn't need to know." Riley said as he looked through the trees.

"The battle must be over by now." Dean whispered.

Riley nodded, "I should take you back. I'll firecall Kathy and cousin James, and tell them I've found you...then I'm afraid I'll have to hide out for a while." He said, smiling a little.

Dean nodded then looked back towards the school, "You said you had a son didn't you? Shouldn't he know you're okay?" He asked.

Riley chuckled, "He doesn't know who I am, I suppose he doesn't want to know anymore. He continued the family tradition, getting sorted into Slytherin and all."

"Who is he?" Dean asked, pretty sure he already knew.

"Blaise, should be Scott, but his stubborn-as-a-mule mother gave him her maiden name." Riley said with a thoughtful smile.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Of course, Blaise Zabini is my cousin, it only makes sense." He said sarcastically.

Riley laughed and grabbed his nephew's hand, "Ready to go back?"

Dean nodded and waited for the rushing feeling he felt when apparating with his uncle the first time. When he finally felt solid ground, he looked around and saw no one except for the carcasses of giants and acromantulas. The silence was eerie and Dean didn't know what to make of it, he left his uncle and ran into the castle and into the Great Hall to see most of his classmates either, healing, dying, dead, or trying to keep themselves together. He looked down the hall and saw Seamus sitting with an older fellow sipping tea. When his best friend saw him, he dropped his tea cup and ran towards him, throwing his arms around Dean's lithe frame. "I thought you were dead...again." Seamus muttered.

Dean cracked a small smile, "It takes a lot more than a Death Eater kidnapping me to kill me."

"We didn't know what to think when you were pushed right into..._his_ arms. Justin caught a nasty bunch of hexes when the battle was finally over. He figured if he was going down he was taking all of the muggle born students with him, you just happened to be in his way..."Seamus said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Forget Justin, he's getting what he deserves. You'll never guess what I found out!" Dean said excitedly.

"Dean!" Another voice called.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned around to see Luna running over to him and Seamus. "Glad to see you're okay, guess that Death Eater took care of you." she said with a wink.

"Guess so." Dean, couldn't help but smile at Luna as she skipped away towards some other girls from her house.

"Well? Are you going tell me what you found out?" Seamus asked.

"Dean!"

Dean groaned, "What!"

The Patil twins frowned, "Well sorry for trying to see if you were okay." The both quipped.

"Sorry guys, just a little wound up. I'll come talk to you two in a second okay?" Dean told them.

They both nodded and walked off towards Professor Trelawney who was trying to console Hannah Abbott. "Still getting the girls eh?" Seamus chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, I found out who my father is I even found out some of my relatives are still alive." Dean said excitedly.

"Really mate? That's great! Well, who are they? Anyone I would know?" Seamus asked.

"My father was David Scott and apparently the Scott family is a family of Pure Blood that descend from Salazar Slytherin, I don't know whether to be proud of that but at least I know who they are." He smiled.

Seamus' smile dropped and he narrowed his eyes at Dean, "You're shitting me." He said.

Dean frowned, "No...I'm not."

"They're Death Eaters, Ernest Scott was best friends with Voldemort." Seamus said, turning up his nose.

Why did everyone know about his family, but him? Dean thought warily.

"Only one of them was a Death Eater, and he was probably friends with him they were all Slytherins...Seamus can't you just be happy for me?" Dean asked, staring at his best friend in shock.

The two stood in silence before Seamus said something else, "So that's why Voldemort said what he said, you were with him all along." He said.

Dean frowned, "Seamus up until a week ago I thought I was muggle born, how the hell was I on his side?" he asked angrily.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Seamus questioned.

"You know what Seamus? Forget I ever told you." Dean said angrily as he stormed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**You actually like it? Well. I'm relieved. I'm glad you guys like this story, I'm in love with it. The ideas come so easily and this story actually has me researching the books and the HP wikia so everything falls into place. **

**Also to KatiePBell, your advice was needed and I somewhat re-developed David because of it, so thank you. :)**

**Warnings: None.**

* * *

><p>Riley Scott quickly apparated to one of his many hideouts after he saw Dean run into the crumbling castle that had once been Hogwarts. He realized that fire-calling his sister wouldn't be the smartest thing to do, he needed to floo directly to her. The Order, Aurors, or Ministry (whoever happened to be looking for escaped Death Eaters at the time) would be looking for him here but not in America...not for long anyway.<p>

After rummaging through piles and piles of things he finally found a small bag of floo powder. He kissed it as a large smile graced his features. "Kathy darling here I come." He muttered as he grabbed a handful of the powder.

"Salem Witches Institute." He called as he threw the powder into the fireplace.

The orange flames turned a familiar green as he leapt into the fireplace. The familiar rush he felt, caused Riley to remember the first time he, David, and Katherine tried to floo to Diagon Alley. They'd ended up in Knockturn Alley with a large witch that claimed she "ate little children". Riley shuddered at the memory and looked at his surroundings; he'd never actually been to the American school before and had no idea how to find Katherine or any of her children. "Excuse me sir, may I help you?"

Riley looked to his left to see a tall woman with sharp features and silver hair, her lips were turned down into a frown as she took in his appearance. His slightly tattered robes, and five o clock shadow caused him to look a little worse for wear, but that's what a war did to you. "I'm looking for Katherine Scott." He said with a polite smile.

He cursed himself when he didn't remember whether or not his elder sister had gotten married to the man she'd had children with. "Katherine Scott- Banks?" The woman questioned.

"Sure." Riley said, nodding.

"Mrs. Scott-Banks is currently teaching her Defense Against The Dark Arts class, it gets out in another five minutes if you'd like to wait." She said, giving him another disgusted once over.

"I'll wait thanks," He said, enjoying her obvious disgust of him, "If you'll show me to her room?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and led him down a long hallway and to a door with 'DADA' emblazoned on it in large black letters. The woman looked at her watch, "The class should be ending any second now." she huffed as she walked away.

Riley's smile dropped from his face and he wondered anxiously if Katherine even wanted to see him, he hadn't exactly kept in touch with her, hence not knowing whether or not she was married. The family had become so divided after David died and Riley joined the Death Eaters. The deaths of their parents and the abrupt move of the Scott family only made matters worse.

A deep sigh escaped Riley's lips as groups of girls in identical uniforms came flooding out of classrooms and into the hallways. A lot of them stared at him and giggled as they passed, before running along to their next class. Riley took a deep breath and walked into the classroom his sister taught in, he gasped when he saw her standing near her desk, writing something down. Katherine had always been beautiful, with smooth, even brown skin, long black hair, and sparkling hazel eyes. The years had been kind to her as she looked as she did the last time he saw her. "Kathy?" He questioned.

She looked up and as soon as she did shock was evident on her face, she aimed her wand at Riley causing him to flinch and whispered a quick '_colloportus_'. When Riley heard the door slam and the lock click he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Riley what the bloody hell are you doing here?" She asked as she ran over to him.

Katherine gave him a once over ad pulled him into her arms, "Merlin, I haven't seen you in years. What's going on? I heard about a war but..." her voice trailed off when she said the look on her brother's face.

"I found him." Riley said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Who? You found who?' Katheirne questioned.

"Dean Alexander Thomas, or Scott, but his mother had his last name changed after she married his stepfather. The filthy muggle had him thinking he was muggle born for sixteen years. He was so brainwashed by the woman he didn't even know we'd had half of our conversation in Parseltounge, when I questioned him about it he said she'd yelled at him for speaking it when he was younger." Riley hissed.

"There's nothing wrong with his mother raising him that way." Katherine said, hating when her brother started sounding like their grandfather.

"I knew I should've gone back to their flat and taken Dean that night, David shouldn't have let that _woman_ raise him." Riley seethed.

Katherine decided to ignore her brother's attitude towards Carla and ask about the nephew she'd searched for with her mother. "What's he like? What does he look like?" She asked.

"Just like David, tall like him too, he's very inquisitive," He chukled, then his eyes turned dark, "He's a Gryffindor."

"It was most likely his upbringing, as you can see most of your thoughts are shaped by our grandfather's." Katherine quipped.

Riley looked at his sister suspiciously, "I know the whole Blood Purism deal isn't your thing, but why are you defending Dean's mother? She never told Dean about his father, his heritage, or that he even had other family! Carla hid him from us!" He exclaimed.

"Do you even know what she had to be going through? She was only twenty and had a one year old son to take care of after her boyfriend had just run out on her. I can only imagine what she must have been feeling when she finally met a man that would help her and her child. She did what was best for her and Dean and I can't blame her for that," Katherine snorted, "As for the whole Parseltongue thing, how would you feel if your son began speaking in a tongue you never heard?"

"Excuses, excuses, we could've taught him everything." Riley insisted.

"Listen Riley, what's done is done. We can't change the past, the good thing as that you found him and we can begin to build a bond with him now." Katherine said, a small smile on her face.

Riley didn't hear his sister's sentence, he only heard 'We can't change the past'. A devious smile graced his features and he glanced at his elder sister, "Is father's time turner still in the family vault at Gringotts?" he questioned.

Katherine narrowed her eyes at Riley, "I'm not telling you that Riley. Don't forget I'm your older sister, I know you better than you know yourself."

A wand was drawn, "Imper- !"

"Expelliarmus!"

Riley chuckled, "Oh Kathy, you're still quick."

"And you're still a snake. Did you try to manipulate Dean into doing something stupid before you left?" Katherine questioned, worried about what her brother might've told her nephew.

"Not at all sister dear." Riley smirked.

"Where is he?" Katherine asked.

"Hogwarts...or what's left of it." Riley shrugged.

Katherine's hand went up to her mouth in shock as she finally realized the extent of the war. "I'm going to try to see him now then, as for you..." her voice trailed off and she cast a quick Body-Bind curse before alerting the headmistress of Salem Witches Institute that he was in her classroom.

"I'll visit you in Azkaban." She said as she picked up his wand and apparated to her own home.

The fireplace already had a nice fire going, no doubt her husband's doing. "Greg! I'll be leaving for a bit! Emma and Leah are still grounded from that Potions accident and Brandon is staying after school for Quidditch practice!" She yelled to her husband, knowing he was somewhere around the house.

She picked up the bag of floo powder that sat near the fireplace at all times and grabbed a handful, she tossed the powder into the fireplace and shouted clearly, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." And with that she jumped in.


	5. Chapter 5

**I plan on finishing this before I go off to school in two weeks, so updates will hopefully be more frequent. **

**Warnings: None.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Katherine wasn't prepared for the sight of body bags or the crumbling building that was once Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The teachers and students milling around the Great Hall weren't prepared for her sudden appearance and almost hexed her into next week. It was the grace of God that Minerva McGonagall recognized her former students and stopped anyone from attacking her. The older woman ran over to her and looked her over, "Katherine Scott, what on earth are you doing here?" She questioned.<p>

"I need to find Dean Thomas, it's important." Katherine said.

Minerva recognized the desperate look in Katherine's eyes, it was the same one she held eight years ago when she'd gone to Dumbledore, asking about Dean Scott. The old woman nodded in understanding, "I just saw him walk out of the doors, he couldn't have gone far, most of the sections are the castle are blocked off." She whispered.

Katherine nodded and thanked her old professor before running down the hall and out of the large doors. She looked around frantically searching for her nephew. Excitement grew in her chest as she felt herself getting closer, "Dean!" she yelled.

She saw some of the paintings that were still hanging whispering as she ran through the parts of the school that weren't too dangerous to enter. "Dean Thomas!" She yelled.

Hope was slowly starting to fade as Katherine began to feel the bitter disappointment she felt when she didn't find Dean the first time. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to Riley." She hissed angrily.

"He's in the library Katherine." A gruff voice said, causing Katherine to jump up and look around.

She glanced up at a portrait that was tilted to the side. The man the portrait was an unknown man that had been around for centuries and enjoyed talking to students whenever they gave him the time of day. "He's a polite boy, loved talking to me just like you and David would. Kept me in good spirits." He smiled as he walked out of his portrait and into another.

Katherine whispered a thank you before she began jogging towards the library. She cursed herself for not changing out of her robes so she could maneuver easily through the rubble. She didn't know what to feel about the piles of rubble that was once her school, the place where she felt safe and equal to everyone else. Sure there were still the Blood Purists in her house, but she still found friendship with other girls and boys from the other houses.

The library was just as she remembered, except for some of the shelves being knocked over. The large space still reminded her of all of the times she had to study for a Potions exams, and forcing her knuckle-headed brothers to study so they wouldn't flunk out. A smile graced her features as she trailed over to a tall boy, hunched over a book, and flipping frantically through the pages. She walked closer to him and felt tears pool in her eyes as she approached him, she was finally seeing her nephew. She was finally seeing an extension of David. "Dean." She whispered.

"Luna I'm kind of not in the mood." He said as he continued to flip through the pages of the book.

Katherine chuckled through her tears, "I'm not Luna." she said.

Dean turned around, "Well then who are..." His voice trailed off as he looked down at the book he was flipping through, then back at the woman who was standing a few feet away from him.

"Merlin, you look just like him." Katherine whispered.

"You're Katherine aren't you?" Dean questioned, shaking off his shock.

She nodded slowly and began walking towards him again. "His eyes, his nose, his lips, even those dimples he hated so much." She laughed.

"Wait, why isn't Riley with you?" Dean asked.

Katherine wiped her eyes and looked her nephew in the eye, "Riley isn't who you think he is Dean. He wasn't always a 'Blood Purist', but with all that happened with you, your mother, and David it changed him." She explained to him, hoping he understood.

Riley was the first family member that reached out to Dean, there was no doubt in Katherine's mind that he trusted his uncle because of all of the information he'd given him. "He didn't seem that way when he was telling me about my...our family." Dean said, looking at her in suspicion.

"I know my brother Dean, just promise me that you'll be careful around him." Katherine pleaded.

He gave her another look and sighed, "Fine."

There was an awkward silence where the two new family members just stared at each other. Katherine walked over to Dean and wrapped her arms around him. "I've been looking for you for so long." She whispered.

Dean slowly wrapped his arms around her and smiled a little. Katherine sniffled as she broke the hug and looked around, "Well I'm sure there's more you want to know, I didn't mean to get all sappy and sentimental with you. I know my son hates it I do that." She chuckled, nervously.

"No, no it's fine...I understand," Dean said quietly, he looked at Katherine and frowned, "When did my father meet my mother?" he asked.

"That's hard to say actually... I know he dated her for about a year before telling me. Then all of a sudden she was pregnant and David started getting secretive..." Katherine's voice trailed off and she sighed.

"I wish he would've let me help him, I know our family wouldn't have approved of Carla, but he knew I would've been there for him." She whispered.

Dean was silent for a moment before speaking up again, "Why would Riley join the people that killed his brother?"

"Like I said before, he's a Blood Purist and hasn't been the same since David died. In fact I need to head over to Gringotts and take care of some business. You can come if you want, you might want to get permission from Minerva first."

"Gringotts? Why?" Dean questioned.

"It's not important, I just need to get a few things from the family vault. There are a few things in there for you too." Katherine murmured.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "For me?"

"You're still family, some of us knew you were still out there so David's inheritance went to you. You probably didn't receive it because of your changed your name." She explained.

"Riley has a son also...what about his inheritance?" Dean asked.

It must've been the Gryffindor inside of him that made him think Blaise deserved anything after he helped torch the Room of Requirement. "A son? Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Do you know his name?" Katherine asked.

"Blaise Zabini."

Katherine snorted, "Zabini? Oh trust me, his mother has enough money for him to live comfortably for the rest of life. There was nothing set aside for him anyway, Riley's going to have to...oh Merlin."

"What? What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Blaise can still open the family vault, Riley probably got out of...Dean, where do you think Blaise is right now?" Katherine asked.

Dean shrugged, still confused as to what his aunt was going on about, "Probably trying to salvage what he can from the dungeons like the rest of his house, why?"

"Because we need to find him before Riley does."

"Wait, what's going on?" Dean questioned.

"No time to explain, no time to get permission from Minerva, we have to go." Katherine said, grabbing Dean and apparating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: None.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>July 15, 1981<em>

_"I warned you Carla, I told you he was going to desert you! I don't know why you deluded yourself into thinking he loved you." Sarah Wilson scolded her daughter._

_Carla stood in the kitchen; she wore a large sweatshirt, her eyes were bloodshot, and her hair hadn't been combed that day. She turned to look at her angry mother and frowned, "Mum please...I don't need to hear this right now."_

_"Yes you do! You need to learn to listen to your mother!" Sarah yelled as she stepped closer to her youngest daughter._

_Sarah had dreams for her youngest and brightest child, and they were to go to a prestigious University; not get pregnant at eighteen with some drifter's child. She furrowed her eyebrows and gave her daughter a once over; that David boy had turned Carla into a shell of her former self. The once lively, bright girl was now nothing more than an unwed mother with no hopes and dreams for herself or her child. Sarah turned to look into the living room and saw the bassinet that held the one week old baby Carla was currently avoiding. She'd named him Dean Alexander; something that _boy _suggested to her. He was a precious little boy with big brown eyes and a chubby little face that made her heart melt every time she looked at him. _

_Lord knows she wanted to hate that baby, but she knew she couldn't hate him he had nothing to do with being here he just was and she had to get over that. "Mum, I've listened to you all of my life. I've been the best daughter you could ask for and I've made a mistake. Am I allowed that one mistake mum? I fell in love with a boy I thought I knew everything about and I fell for everything he told me. I'm sorry." Carla whispered._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. How many times do you want me to say it? Until Dean is eighteen? Mom you can't hold this against me for the rest of my life." She said as she walked into the living room._

* * *

><p><em>July 16, 1981<em>

_"I heard you have a family Mr. Scott." _

_"That's none of your damn business _Tom_." David Scott whispered._

_Riley Scott stood in a nearby corner with a pained look on his face; he hadn't meant for this to happen. Selling out his brother's family had been the last thing on his mind; he didn't mean for this to happen. Carla was the reason their family was falling apart, he'd only wanted to get rid of _her_. They could have just broken it off like Katherine told David to when their parents began suspecting something, but he did the opposite. He went and got her pregnant with some little half-blood spawn and Riley knew this needed to be dealt with.__ "You have two options, join us or they die." Voldemort hissed._

_"You won't touch them, you don't even know them!" David yelled._

_Voldemort snapped his fingers and two masked men appeared by his side, "Names and information." He demanded._

_"Carla Wilson, eighteen, Dean Scott, one month. They live in a flat in central London with Carla's mother Sarah." One of the masked men said in a monotone._

_"Do you need anymore information?" Voldemort asked with a grin._

_His yellowed teeth made David cringe and look away. "I'm not joining you and you won't find them. You can't even find that "chosen one" you're always on about, how will you find my regular old family?" David challenged._

_"Just let him go! He isn't valuable to you!" Riley yelled, trying to save his brother._

_"Malfoy, Pettigrew, shut him up." Voldemort ordered, keeping his eyes on David._

_"I don't know what Riley told you, but I have nothing to offer you. I won't tell anyone of this meeting if you just let me go." David said, starting to become fed up with this "recruitment"._

_Voldemort but his hand under his chin and grinned at David, "Your grandfather was my best friend Mr. Scott, your father is my godson, your brother is a follower of mine, and that leaves you."_

_If David could have paled he would have; his grandfather had been best friends with someone as evil as Tom Riddle? His grandfather had trusted this man to be the godfather of his eldest son? This man...this snake was even more manipulative than he thought and David wasn't going to fall into his trap. "I can't say the men in my family are great judges of character Mr. Riddle, but I can assure you that their affiliation with you has nothing to do with me. They chose you as a friend, leader, and godfather, but I will stay neutral to this whole ordeal. I won't tell a soul the things that happened here today, I'll even move to the states just let me be with my family." David pleaded._

_"Your son, his name is Dean, correct? Don't you think he'd make a nice slave, Mr. Scott? And that pretty little muggle pet, Carla...she'd be a nice gift also." Voldemort hissed._

_"You wouldn't dare..." David began._

_"Oh but I would, and you know I would. I never go back on my word...never." _

_David clenched his fists in anger and glared at the snake before him; he knew he should have never involved himself with Carla. He should have married that pure blood girl straight out of Hogwarts like his father wanted him to. He closed his eyes and sent a quick prayer to Dean and Carla, hoping that they would forgive him for leaving them._

_ "Like I said before, I have nothing to offer you. My N.E.W.T. scores were nothing special and I was living off of my inheritance. You've got the wrong guy if you thought I was some genius."David said, lowering his voice._

_Voldemort chuckled, "You lie. The Department of Mysteries may be a big secret to other wizards, but I have eyes and ears everywhere and I know what you do for a living. You know things and I will take that information by force if you don't give it to me willingly."_

* * *

><p><em>July 21, 1981<em>

_"Dean, would you like to hear a poem?" Carla whispered to her infant son._

_Tears streaked the baby's brown cheeks and his whimpers indicated he might start crying again soon. Carla had no idea what was going on; she'd changed, fed, rocked, and sang to her little boy and nothing was helping. Her mother suggested that she just let him tire himself out, but she felt terrible doing that. His screams seemed pained for some reason, he sounded as though he was being tortured and Carla couldn't ignore that. "Your grandmum used to recite this to me as a child. It helped me sleep through the night, maybe it'll help you." She said as she stroked his little hand._

_"_Off to the sweet shores of Africa,  
>Off, with my harp and harmonica,<br>I'll follow the walking, talking drum  
>To the land, where sunbirds hum."<em>_

__Dean let out another cry and Carla ran her fingers through his soft curls as she continued her story.__

_"Off to the sweet shores of Africa_  
><em>To fields of palm and paprika,<em>  
><em>I'll watch the kingly eagle fly<em>  
><em>Beneath the clear blue sky."<em>

_Carla wished she could go back to the nights when her mother would tell her stories, she wished she could forget about David and his sudden disappearance. She loved Dean, Lord knows she did, but she couldn't deal with this alone. Not with her mother constantly reminding her that she shouldn't have fallen for the strange, eccentric man with the bright brown eyes and dazzling smile. She knew she shouldn't have, she didn't need to be reminded of her mistake every day._

_"Off to the sweet shores of Africa,_  
><em>Off, in my jar of tapioca,<em>  
><em>I'll ride on the River Nile's rolling crest<em>  
><em>Till my jar comes to rest."<em>

_This time Dean let out a scream; rest wasn't going to come to him anytime soon. Carla sighed and blinked back tears, she was determined not to give up. She couldn't give up, she knew that Dean didn't need another parent leaving him._

* * *

><p><em>July 21, 1981<em>

_"Either give me the information I ask for, or perish." Voldemort hissed to the broken and bleeding David._

_A red stream of magic hit David's body and he groaned in pain. "I won't tell you anything." His said, spitting out blood._

_"Tell me David, how do you think your little muggle is doing without you? Did she even know what you were?" The Dark Lord questioned._

_"The less she knew about me, the better." David muttered._

_"Your parents must be proud David, a muggle girl, and a half blood mutt." Voldemort chuckled._

_"He isn't a mutt," David coughed, blood flowing down his lips, "And if I'm not mistaken, aren't you a half blood?"_

_Voldemort glared at the broken body in front of him and threw another curse at him, hoping to finally break him. David let out a shaky breath and looked up at the man that held his life in his hands. There was no way he was getting to Carla or Dean; he would've done it already if it was so important to him. "You might as well kill me now Tom." David said with a small smile on his face._

_Fed up with the insolent man, Voldemort raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kadavera!"_


End file.
